starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Corellia
|sector=Sector CorellianoLando's Luck |sistema=Sistema CorelliaTarkin |soles=1:Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor CorellEl Más Buscado |orbita= |lunas=Al menos 2: *Luna más cercana de Corellia |coord=M-11''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio |xyz= |rutas=*Corredor Corelliano *Espina Comercial Corelliana |distancia= |dia= |año= |clase= |diametro= |atmosfera=RespirableConsecuencias |clima=Temperado |gravedad= |terreno=*Bosques *Jungla *Océanos''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *Urbano |agua= |interes=*Astilleros SantheStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *Casino Gilded DescentHan Solo - Imperial Cadet 2 *Centro de entrenamiento Imperial *Instituto de navegación |flora=Árboles |fauna=*Anguila fleekHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial *Garsmelt *Lanzapica *Pasmarote-aguja *Planeador bluevev *Remador hexship moteado *Sabueso corelliano *Sonrisitas de cobre |especies=*Humanos''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' **Corellianos |otrasespecies=*Barbadelanos *Besaliskos *Czerialanos *Grindalids *Kel Dor *Pa'lowick *Rodianos *Sullustanos *Twi'leks *Ugores |idioma= |gobierno= |poblacion= |gentilicio=Corelliano[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |ciudades=*Ciudad Coronet *Kor Vella *TyrenaStar Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious *Bela VistalEl Renacer de la Resistencia *Doaba Guerfel |imports= |exports=Naves estelares |afiliacion=Imperio Galáctico}} Corellia era un planeta ubicado en los Mundos del Núcleo de la galaxia, conocido por sus pilotos y sus grandes naves estelares.Han Solo Biography Gallery on Star Wars.com (Image 1 caption) Naves como el Halcón Milenario y las naves Imperiales se construyeron en Corellia. Fue el mundo natal de Han Solo, Qi'ra, Wedge Antilles, Crix Madine, BoShek,Universo Star Wars el besalisko Gadren, los cazarrecompensas DengarStar Wars: Galactic Defense y Mercurial Swift,Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio los Iniciados Jedi Kalifa, Petro, y el Comandante Wanten de la Primera Orden.Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo Adaptation 1'' *''Solo Adaptation 2'' *''Solo Adaptation 3'' *''Solo Adaptation 4'' *''Solo Adaptation 5'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * * *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' * *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas * Fuentes * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * *''Entertainment Weekly's The Ultimate Guide to Han Solo'' * * * *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Corellia Categoría:Planetas acuáticos Categoría:Planetas con astilleros Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Corelliano Categoría:Planetas selváticos